I Wanna Know What Love Is
by PrettyLipstick
Summary: Dunno what to put, it's about Bulma and Vegeta.  Also my first story ever submitted anywhere.  Reveiwes PLEASE.  I don't own Dragonball z of the characters and I never will, however I will write about them, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The morning sun slipped through the window, spreading over the bedroom like golden butter. It reached a sleeping beauty who was about five-six and had a head full of blue hair. It awoken her silently as her lashes fluttered and her sparkling saphire eyes came to life.

Nights out with Yamcha gave Bulma some of the most goreous sleep that she had ever had. She melted out of bed, with a smile on her face, and padded to the bathroom. There she thought about how much she was in love with Yamcha, just the way a smitten fourteen-year-old would do. She swooned and sighed as she flushed toilet, as she brushed her teeth, as she got dressed, and as she climbed down stairs. It seemed as though she was completely at peace. That was, until Vegeta marched into the kitchen where she went to help herself in the refrigerator.

"Do you have any idea how long I have be waiting?," asked Vegeta. He said "waiting" as he said "dog turd sandwich."

"Waiting, for what?," questioned Bulma, never taking her eyes off the onion bagels and the frozen pastries in the freezer, which she was debating over for a while.

"Food! You know, I kind of need it to continue training!"

"I showed you how to use the microwave."

"And that suddenly implied I was to cook for myself, heh, get real."

"Me, get real? You're a grown man who can't even fix his own meals. Be honest with yourself before you suddenly accuse other of not 'being real'," answered Bulma. finally selecting the onion bagels as she tossed them onto the counter.

Vegeta grew angry. Why was she suddenly so witty, and why all the goofy smiles and random giggles? Must have been the human she was seeing. Did humans realy become so ignorant when it came to their emotions? He silently thanked Kami above for him being born a saiyan. The Prince of all Saiyans to be exact. That's when it clicked.

"No, I shouldn't, because I'm the Prince of all Saiyans."

"Um, Sorry, you've done used that one, it's so old.", giggled Bulma.

For once Vegeta gave up. She was just too damn goofy, it was hard for her to even remember that he could snap her in two and blast her into oblivion. This would also count as the first time Vegeta had ever admitted to himself that he had given up and he was okay with it. There were more goofy things going on besides just Bulma.

Vegeta eventually talked Bulma into ordering him pizza that afternoon. As Bulma chose a slice and slapped the grease-ridden food on her plate, she left the Saiyan to his meal, but he didn't begin to eat right away. He paused when he looked down at one of the pizza boxes.

He had heard Bulma say that she loved Yamcha. Then again heard her say that she loved her parents. He had even thought of Goku and how he said that he loved all of his friends. Bulma kissed her parents, but not the way she would kiss her friends, or Goku, and she deffinately kissed Yamcha a very different way than she kissed them. She embraced them a different way. She spoke to them differently. Was there a different love that he didn't know about?

Slowly, he ate his pizza, and Bulma came into the kitchen to put her plat into the sink. She had noticed that Vegeta was not savagely smacking his lunch theway he normally would. She knew something was up.

"Hey Vegeta, is something bothering you?"

Vegeta raised his eyebrows in response to her question, swallowed the mouthful of food, and said," Actually, there is."

"Well, do you want to tell me?"

"No."

"What?"

"No."

Bulma closed her eyes into little slits and glared at the stubborn Prince. Why was did he always act this way, he was impossible! She folded her arms and sat down at the table in front of him.

"And why not?"

"Because, I don't want to tell you. You're always meddiling in my business constantly and quite frankly, im getting tired of it."

"Why do you have to start an argument over everything."

"You started it it. I mean if you'd just mind your own damn business..." Vegeta trailed off to give her a sarcastic hint.

Bulma pushed her chair away from the table, infuriated, and stood up to him. "Well fine, Prince of the Flying Monkeys, you keep it to yourself, and you'l find that what ever it is that's bothering you, will eat at you mercilessly until you can't sllep, you can't eat, and you can't think!" She said with her forefinger penetrating closer and closer to his face that he almost became cross-eyed. Then she stomped off in annoyance and ran upstairs. Vegeta finished off the rest of the, now cold, pizza and went to the gravity room, resuming previous training.

Bulma squeezed a puff of her sweetest, most expensive perfume she owned on her chest. She was now ready to go out on a date with Yamcha. She examined herself carefully in her full length mirror. Was her dress showing underwear lines of any sort (even though she opted for thong underwear because going without bothered her to no end)? Was her make-up too dramatic for a resturaunt? Did her heels make her butt look too big and would they make her taller than Yamcha? Pleased with her looks, in her clingy pink dress and white, spike heels, she grabbed her bag and trotted from her bedroom, down stairs.

"I'm going out!" She called from the bottom of ther stairs, but no one answered back.

"Hmmm." Bulma gave a half smile thinking that it was usual for Vegeta to be training and not care where the hell she was going, but she couldn't help but pondering about what could be bothering him so bad. She shrugged her tiny shoulderd and left as Yamcha pulled up and let her in.

The whole car ride to the resturaunt, Bulma had not uttered a sound except for a heeving sigh as she gazed out the car window. Yamcha raised a brow at her and grabbed her knee.

"Babe, is something the matter? Do you want to go somewhere different?" asked Yamcha with concern.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, this is fine, I was just thinking. There's sometihng wrong with Vegeta, and he won't tell me and, call me crazy, but I'm worried."

"Crazy."

"Yamcha."

"Look, do you think that if there as something the matter with you, Vegeta would be as concerned as you?," asked Yamcha.

Bulma never thought of it that way. Maybe he was right, no, of course Yamcha was right! Why should she sit there, racking her very educated mind about something bothering an insane killer? So she smiled and grabbed her botfriend's free hand and closed it inside hers and said, "You're so right."

Vegeta on the other hand couldn't stop wondering about what exactly was going on on their 'date'. From his seven years of actually living on Planet Vegeta, he only remembered the men and women going of to either fight, or mate. Bulma was no warrior, so there was only one thing left he could logicallyplug in to make sense to him. He quickly shok that thought. That just seemed to bother him more.

All he wanted to now is, is what love is. Bulma was gone, doing Kami-knows-what with Yamcha, so the only other person that could help him, was a certain fellow Saiyan, but that was a no go. Vegeta was too proud to ask a third class clown about an ignorant emotion he shouldn't even be concerned with. The woman who took him in, however, was constantly trying to convert him to human ways like a mother weaning a stubborn toddler. He could always wait and ask her later, and if she made any wise cracks at him, he could garuntee she's be turned to a bloody pulp at his feet.

She barely engaged in conversation, and had only touched very little of the food that grew colder on her plate. Yamcha couldn't beleive that she was worried about someone like that. Bulma was supposed to be having fun with him, not worrying about some other guy.

Again Yamcha tried to probe her out of thinking of him, and began to stimulate thoughts on other subjects. H eeven attempted to bring up eachother's futures, which she usually got all swoony over and went down the list of where they'd be, how much money they would make, how many children they would have together, all the way down the line to where thewy would retire. The way it was looking to the boy, those wonderful predictions wouldn't be happening, thanks that Saiyan burden living in his girlfriend's home.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: WOW! I can't beleive I got so much feedback on my first chapter [[which was short, I apologize and I'm so sorry for all the spelling errors, I was just so quick to get it up. I appreciate those of you who took the time to review, all were appreciated. I am so glad so many people do enjoy it and I hope it's not falling into a "Bulma/ Vegeta get together" cliche and that it does have originality, and if it seems to be going too much into that direction, please let me know. Well onto the story, I still don't own Dragonball z but I can sit and wish, right?

_**Chapter 2**_

**"Gotta Take a Little Time"**

Vegeta's mind was racing and his stomach felt like he had been sitting on a merry-go-round, going 75-mph. Why has this become such an obsession? It's caused him to set aside his training. He couldn't think of anybody he could go to, except for maby Bulma. That was it! The sooner he talked to Bulma, the sooner he could get back to his training and then everything would be back to normal.

Pleased with his theory, he looked up at the clock. He just learned to tell Earth's time and hours. There was no telling when she was going to return. Vegeta found himself wishing that he didn't ignore her on her way out so he would know when she would be back. Growling to himself, he thought back to the other times when she would go out. She was always back before midnight but was never home before ten at night. It was 9:56 and a shower seemed like a brilliant was to pass some time before Bulma came home and he wouldn't miss her when she was on her way to her bedroom.

The car ride back to Capsule Corp. didn't consist much of any conversation, or any talking for than matter except for the radio. Yamcha was becoming very frustrated. Bulma caught on to his shifting and grunting that something she was doing was upsetting him. It reminded her of Vegeta, that's the only way she caught it.

"What the hell is causing you to piss and moan so bad?" asked Bulma, she thought that she should have gone about this more calmly, but it was too late.

"Um, hello, I'm your boyfriend, and all I've heard this whole time was _Vegeta_," Yamcha wrinkled up his nose as the Saiyan's name.

Bulma let out a dramaticly obnoxious cackle and said, "So you're saying tha you're jealous of Vegeta living with me, or Vegeta in general?"

"Both! You're on a dae with me, and I want to hear about you. Not Vegeta."

"Well, excuse me for thinking that science and work would be boring and I'm not as self centered to go on about myself."

"You're saying I'm self centered now?"

"Yeah, if you're jealous of Vegeta."

Yamcha shut up the whole way. Bulma was now off of topic "Vegeta" and now on how this argument was going to effect she and Yamcha's relationship. It was awkward for him to just fight back in an argument, let alone shut if off completely by not saying anything once he got it started. Usually it was about him and some other girl, never about her and some other guy. It was also _he_ who was on his knees apologizing, not Bulma. "Please Yamcha, I'm not mad, so you shouldn't be either. I'm sorry for saying you were jealous. You were right, It wasn't right to bring Vegeta up when it was our time." she pleaded. Yamcha stared dead ahead in front of him, watching the road, without a sound, ignoring the streams of tears spilling down his girlfriend's cheeks.

Putting the vehicle in park, Yamcha turned to her and said, "I'll walk you to your door, if you'd like."

"I really would," she answered, sniffiling.

They both walked in silience, just listening to the click-clack of Bulma's heels. They both reached the front door to the yellow building and faced each other. Yamcha reached his rough hand up to her cheek and removed it saying, "Maybe...maybe this isn't working out. It's getting too difficult with him around, everything is. I'm thinking that it's time, to you know, move on. It was fun when we were teenagers, and we are foolish to think it would last. No one thought we would, and they were right."

"N-n-no...," Bulma swallowed back tears and he touched her shoulders.

"See you 'round."

Vegeta stepped out of the bathroom, steam flowing from above his head. He had a towel resting around his neck and rubbed his eye when he heard the front door slam, and an unforgettable sobbing filled the once silent house. She must not have saw him, or cared, because she took off as fast as she could by him ni the hallway, and headed into the muggy bathroom that he had just emerged from. _maybe tonight wouldn't be such a great time to talk to her._

Bulma grabbed the shower knob and turned it forcefully as she stepped into the shower. The water was cool since Vegeta previously showered, but she didn't mind, it did kind of soothe her. She washed her body, her hair, her make up after standing with her forehead against the marble wall, contemplating the night. She slipped on a white tank top, some underwear, and a silky pair of short pajama pants. While brushing her hair, she walked out of the bathroom and right into a black wife beater, with marble-hard muscles underneath. She looked up to meet eyes with Vegeta.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Bulma said softly and attempted to step around him, but his hand on her stomach, stopped her, and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmph, no sarcasm tonight? No insult, or loud tantrum for being in your way?"

"Um, you butt head, stay out of my way." she said dryly, and failed again at her second try to flee to her bedroom. "What do you want?" she crossed her arms, trying so hard to sound angry with him, when all she really wanted to do was crawl in bed and cry her heart out.

"I wanted to talk to you before you went to bed."

"Okay, well go sit on my bed, I'll be there in a minute," and she stepped into the bathroom once more.

Vegeta jolted when he registered the thought of her wanting him to wait in her bedroom for her. It was kind of hot, but he stopped and rememebred that he was only in there to get his question answered and get back to training. That was it. That's all that was going to go on, he told himself as he entered her sleeping quarters and sat on her bed. It was sofet, softer than his, and her comforter was pink and neat. He looked at the pictures of Yamcha and her, and some of her other friends around the room. The door creaked open, and he jolted again, and she walked over to him and sat on the bed.

"So, what is it that you're wondering?"

"Love."

"What?"

"Love. I want to know what love is. Different kinds of love, what are they?"

"Um, well let's see. You have love for your family. Like your mom and dad, and brothers and sisters, you know. And then, I guess you have friends, like how Goku protects us, because we're his friends and he loves us, and then...," she trailed off and swallowed, she really didn't want to cry in front of Vegeta and then said, "then there's romance."

"Romance?" Vegeta asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, like husbands and wives or boyfriends and girlfriends."

"Oh, um, and what's husband and wife?"

"Well, my mom is my dad's wife, and my dad is my mom's husband. They were in so in love, romantically, that they promised themselves to eachother for the rest of their lives."

"Oh, You still didn't tell me what romance is. Is it sex?"

Bulma chuckled and it made it a little easier not to cry, "well, it depends. You'll know it when you feel it though."

"How does it feel? How can I know what it is, if I'm not in romance with someone."

"Ha ha ha, it's 'in _love_' Vegeta, and well, you find that you can't stop thinking about that person, no matter how hard you try. You get these funny little feeling in the pit of your stomach when you see them, even when somwone mentions their name. And you just know that their thinking of you too, a-a-nd missing y-y-ou...," and before she could finish, she started bawling.

"What's the matter with you?" Vegeta asked, more confused than before.

"I'm in love with Yamcha, and he broke up with me." she wailed.

Vegeta felt a little hurt. She had just been describing the way he had been feeling about her, but she also said 'you just know they're thinking of and missing you too'. So did that mean he wasn't in love? That would have reassured him, but for some reason he felt like she snatched the Earth out from under his feet and let him free fall forever. Then she began again after regaining some control, "And it's because I was worried about you, because you were an ass hole and wouldn't tell me what was bothering you and it made Yamcha mad and he broke up with me!", she burried her face into her hands and cintinued crying.

"Well, if it makes anything better for you, I just told you what was bothering me. And besides, a human like that, and a woman like you, well, you can do so much better if you wanted to, and I really don't see why you haven't yet."

Bulma's red, puffy eyes looked up at the Saiyan. "Oh Vegeta." and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He embraced her back, still confused of what was going on with the woman. She rested her head on his chest and they held onto each other and she kept crying. This made Vegeta feel that funny 'free falling" feeling and do something he wasn't even aware was normal. He lifted her chin, and pressed his lips to hers, lightly, and it was enough to stop the tears, and it was enough to actually scare Vegeta.

She looked up at him, with no sign on her face except for the one that she had been crying. Vegeta didn't know what he had done until Bulma did the same back to him. Bulma pushed his shoulders back gingerly, and crawled on top of him. The Saiyan prince was officially more freaked out than he could ever remember. Straddling him, she mashed lips with his and all he could really do was mimick her like a mirror. That was until she dipped her tongue into his mouth and embraced his. This made the prince wide-eyed underneath her, but he went with it the best he could. They made out for a while until Bulma eventually needed to come up for air. Vegeta then sat up, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Where my lips touched yours and then your tongue went in my mouth?"

"A kiss? You seriously don't know what a kiss is. You kissed me first, no you're just shittin' me."

"I shit you not."

Bulma sighed. I'll see you in the morning, I'm going to bed. Vegeta nodded and walked out as Bulma watched him leave. This night was either a horrible nightmare, or a fantasy kind of dream, like the one's Roshi talks about. The one's with the bus full of American cheerleaders who don't speak Japanese.

Soon Bulma switched off the light, and crawled into her bed between the sheets. The whole episode with Vegeta had her more focused on their make-out session than on her and Yamcha. Could she have really been his first kiss? She turned over and faced the window and gazed upon the almost full moon, and all the stars. She didn't remember the night being so full of light. She remembered it being real cloudy. She closed her eyes and breathed in. So many things were going on at one time, she didn't know how she was going to bear so much.

Vegeta's eyes laid open wide open that evening, pondering apon the events of the night and what he was told about love. He'd thought back to when he was thinking about Yamcha and Bulma when he thought of them together. What really stunned him was the way he kissed Bulma so suddenly. He didn't even know what he was doing, but of course it felt like the right thing to do at the time. Was it right? Was he right? Was he in love with Bulma? He lied on his back, folded his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling fan, spinning feircely above him. So, what if he was? He thought to himself, "What has come of me as a warrior to lower myself to such a pitiful emotion? What even possessed me to want to know?" Then he closed his eyes and grunted with frustration, hoping to go to sleep so he could give his mind peace for atleast six hours, because he just knew that in the morning, and for the rest of the day until he was back in this spot, he would be thinking of _her._ Okay, so he was in love. Like he'd admit it without a fight.

"Hey Dad, yeah um, I don't think I'll be coming in to work today? Yeah, I'm, sick. Do you think you can send Mom to my room, she knows what to do. Thanks, I love you Daddy." Bulma said, in a lazy, drawn out voice. When she hung up the phone, she was reminded of last night when she explained love to Vegeta. She was kind of wondering if it was all a dream to keep her sane after what happened between her and Yamcha last night. So much had happened and so quickly, it seemed surreal. She laid back down in her bed and covered her eyes with her hands when she heard her bedroom door push open.

"Hey honey, your father said you were feeling under the weather. He said you didn't mention what was wrong with you but siad that you told him I would know what to do. What are all of your symptoms?" asked her mother walking up beside her daughter's bed to feel for her temperature.

"Mom, I don't have the flu or anything, but, me and Yamcha broke up last night and I'm so miserable, and Vegeta came up to my room last night, after I came back home and he asked me about love. So as I was explaining it I got upset over Yamcha, and started bawling like a big baby," Bulma moaned as she grabbed a pillow from behind her back where she sat up in her bed and stuffed it in her lap and continued, "and then he _kissed _me mom, I mean planted one on me, right on the lips, and I kised him back. And when I say 'kiss him back', I mean crawled on him like some sort of sex kitten and drowned him in my saliva. Plus I think I was his first kiss, and I'm feeling bad about Yamcha and just crazy with Vegeta, but see, I think I might be falling for him."

Bunny looked at her daughter with wide eyes and took in a deep breath. She sat on the bed near Bulma and placed her tiny hands on her jean clad knees and spoke, " Well, everyone pretty much knew you and Yamcha were just a young fling anyways. And if you ask me, I think you and Vegeta are just too adorable together, I mean just the sweetest thing since two puppies in a blanket"

Bulma looked at her mother like she was on crack. Two puppies in a blanket were the farthest thing from what she and Vegeta had been. But then again her mother did have a tendency to look at things in odd perspectives. She then looked up at her mother and spoke, "So are you suggesting me and Vegeta should be together?"

"No, I'm not suggesting. I'm just saying that it would be a pleasant idea for the two of you to be together."

"Mom. That's the same thing as suggesting something."

"Okay, It's still a good idea though."

"No it's not."

"Alright, whatever you say," Bunny said standing up and taking her daughter's hand, "but I do think that you may need to spend some time with the man. Get to know him. I'm sure that if you give it time and a fair chance, something good will come of it."

Bunny did always have crazy suggestions and were known well for being completely off the wall and sometimes utterly impossible. However, that was something Bulma found lovable about her mom. She was so naiive.

"Well, I'll think about it. I guess me and Yamcha just aren't for eachother."

"Great! Now you can get dressed and go to work! And Vegeta just broke the gravity machine again!" her mom cheerfully cried.

"Again? Are you serious? Am I supposed to be _excited_ that I have to spend practically all damn day with someone so arrogant and hot-headed and fix the most annoying thing Dad ever put together?"

"Perfect, that means you and Vegeta have something in common. What a perfect start to becoming friends!"

"Mom, please go away and stop talking." Bulma didn't mean to sound so rude, but she thought that if her mother said one more sweet, bubbly word, she'd go diabetic. This whole mess was making her sad and angry all at the same time and she just wanted it all to go back to normal and she figured the only way for things to go back to normal was for her to do the normal things she would everyday, like go to work and fix the gravity machine and argue with Vegeta.

"Whatever you say dear." and Bunny scampered away and down to the Gravity Room before Bulma was dressed and on her way down there herself. She poked her head inside the room and looked at Vegeta who was kicking a robot's head like a soccer ball and bouncing it up on his knee and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"She's all yours!" and she giggled and skipped away. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_**Through The Clouds I See Love Shine"**_

Bulma sighed heavily as she pulled her blue mane back into a pony tail on top of her head. She slipped on a white, grease stained tank top that she had stuffed in her bottom dresser drawer, and pulled on a pair of cut-off shorts. She didn't bother to touch her face with a single brush of make-up. She really didn't see the point of making herself beautiful when she had no one to look beautiful for, and she most certaintly wasn't out to get Vegeta's attention. That was the last thing she wanted to do after such events. She kind of wished she could avoid him for a while until she could atleast block last night from her mind, but either way, she still needed to fix Vegeta's precious Gravity Room, or she'll be having to see him in a more unpleasant way. So she opted for the lesser of both evils and marched out with her clanking tool box towards the Gravity Room.

"What did you do this time Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she slammed down her tool box, crouched down by the controls and examined the wires and other do-hickeys that were too banged up to even identiy what the hell they were.

"I was training and all these scraps that you just threw together gave out. I think that you should spend more time on making this thing the right way instead of half assing it every time you try to repair it." replied Vegeta with a gloved hand on his hip.

Bulma blew her bangs out of her face and craned her neck to look up at him, " Half ass it, huh? Well I'll tell you something, you try spending all day fixing this shit for someone with no respect. Then have that person completely destroy it and beg you to fix it, and while you fix it have an arrogant ass hole in your ear critisizing you for somethng they're not even capable of doing. But I bet that'd be too much for you. Maybe you would finally become a Super Duper Saiyan if you didn't half ass your training!" Then after those words left her mouth, she quiclky camped them oer her mouth and mentally cursed herself for always running her big mouth. Abnormally, Vegeta didn't even react, because he didn't even hear it.

It was the first time Vegeta ever saw Bulma without any make up on. It was like he was seeing her for the first time. She was more gorgeous with out all that paint on than he could ever imagine. He was speechless and he totally drowned out what Bulma was saying once she turned her head to face him. He wanted to touch her face, kiss her eyes, her nose, and her clean, unpainted lips. But he just stood there, thinking those thoughts, and didn't even notice those hurtful words that left those lucious lips, just watched them as the formed around them.

This was bizzare beyond anything that had happened in the past night up til now. Bulma just blurted out the most painful thing to a Saiyan Prince's ears, but he didn't even seem to care. It was as if he slipped into a trance as she started yelling. She thanked Kami for this fortunate wierdness and continued to inspect and diagnose the problem with the controls.

"Um, well, you totally fucked up the whole entire thing, and I have no idea how my dad built this or with what because you made sure you blew up the important stuff. My Dad's going to have to look at this and fix it. There's nothing I can really do with out having all the parts and knowing where they all were." explained Bulma as she stood up and looked at Vegeta.

"So what you're saying is, is that I'm going to have to put off my training until your father can reconstruct this machinery?" asked Vegeta.

"In a nutshell."

"Damn it all, now how am I going to defeat the androids if I don't have decent training equipment?" asked Vegeta, rubbing his temples to sooth his frustration.

"Im sure it won't be that long. If he kept the plans and blue prints for it, I'm sure it won't even take him two days. I'm sure you can spend those two days in the house relaxing and still be fit to fight the androids. That's probably what you need to do. Rest a little, and take some time away. I hate to see you so frustrated sometimes." suggested Bulma, and picked up her tool box.

"Well, what do you suggest I do until then, knit?"

Bulma laughed at the sarcastic suggestion from Vegeta. She really didn't notice his witty and funny sense of humor, seeing as she usually seen it as purely mean insults towards her. She wondered how much more she would learn about him if she spent more time with him.

"You can always help me out. I can't always get things done by myself. I'd really appreaciate it if for once you helped me out for all those times I helped you with your Gravity Room."

"Fine what do you want me to do."

"Well just take today off with me and tomorrow you can come to my office."

Vegeta looked at her, giving her a look of a flinching, scared puppy and then followed her back into the house. All the way there, he stared longingly at her curvacious body and it moved when she walked and lugged the heavy tool box that clanked against her leg. Unaware, he grabbed the box from her grasp and and carried it for her. Bulma turned to him, and gave him a giggle and a thankful smile. This was all too weird, but Bulma thought that she might as well go with it. Something may just happen between the Prince and her.

The living room was completely silent. Dr. and Mrs. Briefs were out for dinner and the house was left to their daughter and the Saiyan until thet returned. Bulma sat on one end of the couch while Vegeta sat, resting his chin in his palm and sighed all the way at the other end. All that could be heard was a littled clock on the far wall, ticking away the seconds.

"So what is it that you want me to do tomorrow? I know you must have something in mind." uttered Vegeta dully.

"Oh well I was just thinking that I never really have time to clean or organize my office so maybe you could do it."

"I, do your dirty work? I am the Prince of Saiyans and you expect me to be your servant until you father is finished with my machine? Pfft. I beleive your hair is tied a little too tightly in that knot on your head." chuckled Vegeta.

Bulma huffed and said, "It's either do something productive in the meantime or wait and be bored to death in the house until it's done."

Vegeta thought. She was right. He couldn't just sit around and get weaker, he could be up and doing something. Not like doing any kind of office work or cleaning was going to actually make him any stronger but it was better than forty-eight straight hours of this right here. Plus he really did want to spend time with her. It wouldn't be so bad if she would stay home with him. That would make it more than bearable. Atleast being in the officve with her, alone, just the two of them, was better than any idea Vegeta could think of.

'_Is it such a good idea to spend two straight days with Vegeta? All the ridicule, teasing, and ranting?"_ Bulma thought to herself as she peeked at him from the corner of her eye. He was peeking at the magazine that rested on her lap. '_Well, he is kind of growing on me. He's so naiive, so new to Earth that it was attractive. Oh and that body,'_ she thought as she checked him out. He was wearing a white wife beater tonight, clinging lovingly to every shape and form of his finely sculpted muscles. His dark, mysterious eyes left her imagining what he was really like, what he was really thinking. '_His eyelashes, so thick and adorable, and that nose, wow it's small, but cute as can be." _Bulma continued wondering. Who'd have thought that he was so cute in the face when he was peaceful? Way better than a scowl, or that sarcastic smile.

The unknown was always frightening and Vegeta, for the first time, was just figuring that out. '_How does she feel about me? She always seems so pissed off at me all the time. Though she did kiss me back. So did she? She can't! Well, wait she did offer me something to do, alone, with her so did she plan it?' _Vegeta was driving himself insane on that other end of the couch. He felt like he was going to scream at any time.

The two sat there for neatly two hours, sitting zombie-like in front of the big screen television. Neither of them were really paying any mind to it, but were thinking about what each other was thinking. After being in deep thought, Bulma was the first to snap out of it. '_Maybe he doesn't like 'Friends'. Maybe I should let him choose something.' _Without any word, she just tossed the remote in his direction. It smacked his thigh, and he took it in his hand. "Go ahead and find something that you want to watch." offered Bulma.

Vegeta picked up the remote. It was pretty simple to figure out, it was one of the first things he was taught when he arrived at this bizzarre place and moved in. He mashed the arrows with is thumb and watch the channel go by, reading the titles of the programs. Neither of the two were really paying attention, and Vegeta just let the channel land on something random. It was a music channel, and it nearly freaked Vegeta out. Obviouslty He had never heard such music or even those instruments before. Then, Bulma was the one to freak out.

"Oh Gosh, I love this song!" Bulma cried. It was Foriegner and their song, "I Want to Know What Love Is". She started singing along and she may not have been on key with every note that came from her mouth, but Vegeta loved hearing her. Then on the chorus she jumped across the couch like a spider monkey and tackled the Saiiyan Prince and sang loudly, "I wanna know what love iiiiiiiiiiiis! I want you to show meeeeeeee! I wanna feel what love iiiiiiiiiis! I know you can show meeeeeeee!"

Vegeta desperately tried to look away to hide a smile and even laughter. Bulma had a tight hold on him and was singing along and laughing at the same time. Then she turned his head to face her and gave a phony, yet sort of real gasp and said, " Is that a smile Vegeta? Oh my! And your laughing!"

He jerked his face away and laughed harder, "Are not, I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Aww and look at them little dimples, they're so cute!" she giggled and poked his cheeks.

The song was over and Bulma colapsed on Vegeta's chest laughing and panting from their swatting fight and heavy laughing. As she rested, she felt the rise and fall of his chest. It was rock hard, but felt very welcoming and comfortable to her. Vegeta felt the same way. It felt like she was made to lay right there. She was the only one that could make him laugh out loud and really, truely smile. The both were really enjoying each other's company. Suddenly the front dorr swung open, and it startled the two. Bulma yanked her head up and mashed his nose, quite surprisingly it did hurt, and it hurt very badly.

Bulma's parents were home and bunny was the first one to walk in, but then she turned around and said to her husbandm, "Oh Kami, they're doing it! Turn around dear!"

"Doing what?" Bulma heard her father sound distant.

"It! Dear, It! They're doing It!"

Then Bulma yelled, "We're not doing anything, and we're NOT doing it!"

"Oh," then Bunny turned around and yelled at her husband as loud as she could, "Come back honey, they're not doing it. Come inside!"

"Yes please, come inside to humiliate me more," Bulma said rolling her eyes, and looked down at Vegeta, who was holding on to his nose, "Oh Vegeta, I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine, I'm just gonna go to my room, " said Vegeta in a pinched voice from holding onto his nose. Then Bulma got up from on top of him to let him go to his room. On his way he hears Bulma's mother cry, "Oh Vegetam, are you going to bed? Well, goodnight!" Then Vegeta didn't even turn around, He just held up his free hand as if saying 'goodbye', and continued upstairs.

Vegeta offically despised Bulma's mother. He was just getting close to her and actually knew what it was like to have what they'd call a 'good time', and she screwed the whole thing up. On top of that, he had blood coming from his nose, but maybe just a drop. Bulma sure could pack something fierce when she got scared

Bulma watched as Vegeta made his way up the stairs and she silently cursed her parents for coming in the way they did. Shutting off the t.v, she stretched and headed for the bottom of the stairs until her mother spoke, "You like him a lot don't you?"

Knitting her eyebrows together, Bulma looked at her mother like she had lost her mind. Then she looked up towards the stairs and then looked up


End file.
